


Table for Four

by sakomin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, I'm so sorry, M/M, keith and lance are horrified, shiro and slav are deeply in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakomin/pseuds/sakomin
Summary: Keith and Lance go on a double date with Shiro and Slav and take some time to catch up after the war is over.





	Table for Four

The four of them were gathered in a dimly lit, yet romantic restaurant. Soft classical music played as champagne glasses softly clinked nearby. It had been a while since they had all been out like this. They don't typically "do" double dates-- Keith and Lance like to do their own thing, which is understandable.

"So what have you two been up to?" Lance begins awkwardly. Keith shuffles next to him uncomfortably.

Slav put the four arms on his right side on the table in a relaxed manner, the four arms of his left side rubbing Shiro's back soothingly. "In this reality, Shiro and I took a week vacation to Ibiza," he began. "Luckily it went well, but there was about a 900% chance of Shiro dying!" He laughed. It was loud and boisterous, and sounded as if it came from a cartoon villain. Shiro didn't seem to mind, as his eyes softened and he quirked his lips in fondness. Lance coughed.

"That's.. great. I'm glad you're having a good time. Keith and I haven't really been up to much since the war ended, though I guess there's not that much TO do." He took a break from the conversation to look down at his menu and decide on his order. "I suggest getting the shrimp scampi, it's delicious." Slav interjects with his thick King Julian-esque accent, the one that makes Shiro's knees weak. His yellow beak twitches with eagerness, and maybe a hint of anxiety. Shiro picks up on this almost immediately, and turns to his eight-legged lover. "Slav, baby, what's wrong?" His voice was filled with worry.

"It is nothing. It's just..." He paused for a moment. "This napkin has exactly 47 wrinkles in it, when there should be only 39. I'm afraid that this means something very bad will happen!" he panics.

Shiro's face drops, and he takes two of Slav's eight beautifully sculpted hands into his own.

"Slav, I will never let anything bad happen to you. I love you." In Shiro's peripheral vision, Keith and Lance share a look of slight horror mixed with resignment, but he's too far gone to care. All that matters in this moment is Slav, and he'll be damned if he let's anything ruin the night for his love.

Before Slav can say anything, there's a loud explosion in the kitchen. The lights turn off and leave everyone in the restaurant in total darkness and the once delicate sounds of music and tinkling glasses became screams of horror. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW WE WERE DOOMED AS SOON AS I SAW THE NAPKINS!" Slav screamed out.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! this took me 20 minutes to make :)


End file.
